


but the moment that i first laid eyes on him

by flydeparture



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drug Use, Fluff, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Wonho is mentioned for a hot minute, and day6 Jae, it's a mess, kind of just moments between them, mark calls jinyoung prince a lot, no one asked for this but, some weed is smoked, stoner mark tuan influenced this, there's a homophobic slur used once, theres skateboards and walkmans, this is literally just an excuse to write late 80s early 90s markjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 21:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18374858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flydeparture/pseuds/flydeparture
Summary: It was only as he scuffed his feet across the familiar linoleum flooring that he clocked the lights that shone above him. He paused in the doorway, eyes scanning the room to fall upon an occupant draped across the stage floor, as puffs of clouds exhaled part his lips.or80s/90s markjin in high school





	but the moment that i first laid eyes on him

**Author's Note:**

> literally no one asked for this but i really wanted 80s/90s markjin, windbreakers and walkmans, stevie nicks, the whole lot!!!! it's not been that long since i last posted which is a surprise to everyone i think lmao especially me. 
> 
> there's one instance of homophobic language and use of weed, if you want to know where or anything let me know!!!! and hmu if i've missed anything
> 
> enjoy my dudes

Jinyoung’s favourite time of day was the bike ride to school. When the winds whipped in his face and chapped his lips, when the ruthless winter breeze chilled his fingers that numbed as they clung onto the handle bars. The frost smattering the pavement skidded his wheels, and the hills attacked his lungs; leaving him gasping in the frigid air. It was taxing, but it was familiar, it was the only point of the day where Park Jinyoung could take the time to gather his thoughts, where he could push his feet against the peddles furiously, thighs burning as his scarf end was tugged on by fingers of the breeze. Where he didn’t have to worry about anything at all.

Jinyoung’s least favourite time of day was the end of that journey as he yanked on his brakes and pulled into the bike racks, steadying his breath and taking a moment to rub at his reddening nose before he took steps towards the campus, only after securing his beloved, battered old vehicle to said rack with a cable lock. The time between the arrival to school and the beginning of classes seemed to hang in a limbo of eternity for Jinyoung. Well, it tended to when you clutched you books to your chest and pushed your glasses up the bridge of your nose as you narrowly dodged the disaster and chaos that made up high school.

Fumbling over to his locker and tripping over the laces of his scuffed up sneakers, the brunette wound the combination in before giving the door a hearty smack with his fist for the metal contraption to reveal its secrets. He exchanged text books and counted minutes as screeches and cheers echoed through the halls, items being lobed from one end to the other. Friends laughed and clutched onto one another as they conversed about how much had changed since they last met. Which Jinyoung always thought was a big fat load of nothing.

“Park!” a voice bellowed behind him, causing him to jump out of his skin, yanking down the sleeves of his sweater as he swiveled on the spot to peer at who yelled his name. His heart beat rapidly in his chest and his hands grew sweaty as his mind reeled through all the people it could be, trying his damnedest not to spiral into a panic. Only, it wasn’t him the person was calling. A repeat of “Parker!” from a stocky, sandy haired jock that strode past him without a second glance pulled the reins on his racing heart, clutching at his chest in relief, only to jolt a second time when the bell shrilly rang through the corridors.

Students hustled and bustled, winding through the crowds as they headed for class. Jinyoung, always one to be punctual, dived through as fast as he could, clutching his books and hoisting up his backpack straps.

 

_

 

Many hours spent hidden away between the black walls of the schools drama studio ensured that the brunette knew when it would be full, and when it wouldn’t be. His free period on a Monday was true to be desolate, save for the teen who used it for a place of solace. It was only as he scuffed his feet across the familiar linoleum flooring that he clocked the lights that shone above him. He paused in the doorway, eyes scanning the room to fall upon an occupant draped across the stage floor, as puffs of clouds exhaled part his lips.

Squinting to ensure he was in fact right, the dark haired boy let out an astonished squeak as he rushed forwards to whoever thought it appropriate to smoke in a school.

“E-excuse me, you can’t smoke in here, it’s against th- are you smoking marijuana?” Jinyoung rambled out, only stopping short when he smelt the familiar scent of the drug. The person he began to rant to, sluggishly lifted their head to gaze at Jinyoung, blinking once as he registered who stood before him. The smoker’s hair of blonde locks curved above his eyes as it parted, shinning under the stage lights. His face was angular, long featured and petite, full lips and hazy, reddened eyes. Jinyoung’s cheeks rouged as he blushed.

Waiting impatiently for the other boys reply, Jinyoung’s brows furrowed as he tapped his foot, scrutinizing the oversized camouflage jacket that hung off the blonde's frame, heavy boots and worn black jeans clung to his legs, impossibly beautiful for such lackluster attire. When the blonde still refrained from uttering a word back, Jinyoung prompted him.

“Well?” he bit out, infuriated by the boys relaxed demeanor. The blonde blinked once. He blinked twice.

“Di-...did you just say _marijuana_?”

“I-...” Jinyoung began, only to stop short when the other boy cocked a brow. “Yes, what of it?” the boy shrugged languidly.

“Jus’ never heard of a kid our age using it, didn’t think _anyone_ still used that word. Weed, mj, doobie maybe even, but not marijuana. Unless they’re a teacher or parent. Are you a teacher?” the smoker rattled off, though seemingly rather undeterred if Jinyoung was a teacher. Maybe it was the drug. The brunette’s cheeks flushed in heat, thick brows knotting in confusion of whether the other was taking the piss or was genuinely surprised.

“No I’m not a teacher I’m... I’m sorry, what are you actually doing here?” the brunette probed, clutching to his books even tighter, skin whitening around his knuckles. The blonde heaved an elongated sigh, inclining his head slightly as his fuzzy gaze locked with Jinyoung’s. He tried hard not to squirm under the scrutiny.

“I was just... it doesn’t matter.” he waved away with a hand, shifting himself to sit upwards, legs dangled over the side of the stage. The spliff was raised in front of Jinyoung, emphasised with a quirk of the other boy’s hand. “Want a drag?”

Though the blonde clearly saw the offer as something innocent, the brunette couldn’t help bulking, shaking his head rapidly. The other only smirked, left corner twitching in a stupidly breathtaking smile. Jinyoung reprimanded himself with a pinch of his lips together.

“No, no you shouldn’t be smoking in here. If you set off the fire alarms-”

“They haven’t worked for months.”

“Well... that’s not the point!” Jinyoung insisted, momentarily halted in his speech. “It’s unfair to other people. One, it stinks this place out, two, you don’t know of someone has asthma or any other medical condition, three, you could get-”

“Okay, okay! You can stop your spiel, I don’t need the third degree almighty Prince, I’ll leave.” the other surrendered, hands up before he snatched up his threadbare backpack and hopped off the stage, heading for the exit. Jinyoung could only splutter, pivoting to watch him go in dumbfoundment.

“I’m not a- I’m not a Prince!” the brunette stammered out, face aflame in embarrassment. The blonde only pivoted on the spot, throwing a grin back at Jinyoung before he disappeared through the doorway. Stupefied in place for a moment, the teen broke out of his stupor by shuffling about, cheeks puffed out and sweaty palms with twitching fingers picking at the textbooks flaking spine. The boy had no idea who the culprit was, wasn't even sure what year he was in. All he was sure of was how rude the slouchy fiend seemed to be. He hoped he never interacted with him again! Though he wouldn't be opposed to seeing his intriguing face in passing... maybe.

 

_

 

Thursdays were Jinyoung's worst days. Double literacy was never too much of a problem, being his favourite subject and all, but that was where it ended in ease. To follow, would be mathematics, a break for lunch, only to be chased right up by the most dreaded lesson of all. P.E. A class he couldn't bare to participate in, where he was always picked last, and was always the one to miss the ball, drop the ball, kick the ball to score an own goal. Why must every team sport have to include a counterpart other then yourself?

He collapsed in his chair at a lunch table far in the corner, surveying the platter of... could he say _interesting_ food that sat on his tray? Withholding a sigh, he plucked the slightly stale sandwich with a questionable meat in between the slices up with the tips of his fingers gingerly, jostled to the side just shy of taking a bite by someone dropping into the chair next to him and slamming his tray down. Startled, the brunette swung round to see who had invaded his personal space, coming face to face with his oldest, childhood friend. Choppy dark strands were shoved under a bucket hat, as they were most days, sharp eyes and ears lined with piercings sat just underneath the brim, and the boy was clad as always in baggy cargo pants and questionably large long sleeved shirts.

"Are you ever aware of your surroundings Jaebeom-hyung? Or do you just like disturbing me?" Jinyoung was only answered with a sharp grin, and a ruffle of his locks before the other bit down into his own doubtful sandwich. Jaebeom had always seemed able to stomach pretty much anything.

"And how are you this fine day, little Junior?" the eldest of the two questioned, munching on his mouthful.

"Better until you called me that." Jinyoung grumbled, flattening his disturbed hair. "I told you to knock it off."

"Like I could just _'knock off'_ the twelve years that nickname has been ingrained in my vocabulary." Jaebeom snorted in disbelief, chewing in thought for a moment. "Why are you so tetchy today then?"

"Got P.E today." Jinyoung explained in three mumbled words, a sound of _'ah'_ coming for the other in a confirmation of understanding.

"Of course, it's Thursday." he finished off in a way of elucidating, taking another devouring bite. "Just fake being sick. Stick your head under the hand dryer for a few minutes, run to Coach and say you're not feeling well. You're into all that acting shit, you'd pull it off no problem."

Jinyoung rolled his eyes, picking off the crusts to nibble on. "You know Coach wouldn't buy it, and besides, I can't skip."

"Ah, my apologies young sir, I never meant to intend you as a dishonest one." Jaebeom teased, cackling when Jinyoung shoved his shoulder, both boys grinning at each other. Jaebeom was always easy for Jinyoung, smooth, known, familiar. If only he could be in his classes. The older wasn't that much talented at sport then Jinyoung, but at least they could be awful together.

Jaebeom wasn’t particularly popular, but he had a few friends here and there, in various groups. Which got Jinyoung to thinking.

"Hyung, you smoke weed right?" Jaebeom frowned in response, piercing his juice box with the straw before slurping down.

“Some, not a lot. Why?”

“But you could name people who do? You know some of that friend group?” Jinyoung persisted. Jaebeom’s frown deepened as he came to the end of his drink, the empty sound echoing.

“I guess, depends who it is.” he concluded, now starting on Jinyoung’s sandwich. Jinyoung was never going to eat that thing anyway. The younger nodded, resolute to think of a way to describe the mystery student.

“I was in the drama studio the other day, just for a bit of peace and quiet-“ Jaebeom jerked is head in understanding, “and there was a kid just lying on the stage smoking. It was definitely weed, I’d know that smell anywhere after your room wreaked of it two years ago.”

Jaebeom offered a wolfish grin. They had thought they were pretty clever back then, getting to know a guy in their class who smoked that sort of thing. They had planned it for a while, to a t. Jaebeom’s mum was going to be at work and his dad out of town for business. The two boys had stampeded into the older's room, giddy with the possibility of breaking the rules.

It was as Jaebeom lit up that they heard the front door go, both frantic to put out the spliff, open the windows, light a candle, anything to get rid of the distinct smell. Jaebeom’s mum had come home early. Jaebeom had only managed to get in a few puffs before she called up, Jinyoung never snagging the opportunity to this day. It was safe to say they were reprimanded, though it never seemed to deter Jaebeom from trying again it seemed.

“He was blonde, didn’t look Korean though, slender features, awful camouflage jacket-“

“Mark.” Jaebeom interrupted, chewing as he did.

“M-mark? Are you sure?” Jinyoung stammered, cheeks flustering with the new information. Mark. It suited him.

“Positive, that kid is always smoking in the drama studio, quiet but seems like a good guy.” the elder of the two shrugged. “He’s American-Taiwanese.” Jinyoung could only nod along as he listened, the image of the blonde fleshing out in his mind. He was American, of course he was American. Didn’t change the fact that he was too pretty for his own good.

Mark.

What an intriguing boy.

 

_

 

It was freezing out, the pavements were icy and the grass was encrusted by frost. So it was unbeknownst to Jinyoung why their Coach thought it was reasonable conditions to use the football pitch. Jinyoung hated football, what a pointless sport. They all stood in a line as Coach unlocked the gated pitch, each and every student shivering against the chill, school rugby shirt and flimsy shorts not doing much to combat it, even if it was for the knee high socks in the school colours. Jinyoung fisted his hands inside his sleeves, watching the clouds of condensation that escaped past his lips. The brunette began to stomp his feet, turning in a circle to try and generate even a little warmth. That was when he saw him.

With one hand hanging off the side of the bleachers rail, and a small smile playing on his lips, Mark stood there watching the class with a shine of amusement in his eyes. Still swamped in his camouflage jacket, but now bundled up in a knitted hat and scarf, his gaze landed on Jinyoung, timid smile now stretching into a dazzling grin. The darker haired younger startled. A sharp, harsh wind blew through at that moment, cutting right through the younger cruelly. The line started to move as kids were ushered in one by one. Jinyoung was last in the line but still, his time was running out.

Throwing a quick glance back over his shoulder in search for Mark, the blonde beckoned him over with a wave of his hand, encouraging smile and nod of the head to match. Jinyoung paused. The line grew shorter, and he grew ever closer to his fate, kicking around a muddy ball on the rock hard pitch, trembling under the cold as he would be picked last for the teams again. He would spend the whole hour and fifteen minutes praying for the ball to not come near him, panicking when it so much as traveled in his direction. He could hear the screams of his team mates, berating him for letting the opponent get past.

Or he could follow Mark.

This guiding sunlight that was offering him a way out. Coach wouldn't miss him, would he? His class sure as hell wouldn't.

Fuck it.

Jinyoung scurried away from the queue, making a beeline for the beaming blonde, who jerked his head to under the bleachers. The younger followed, thankful for the slight shelter from the relentless wind under the seats, though still shaking from the cold. Mark trailed under and hopped through the railings, coming to a stop by a lone backpack resting against the back frame of the seats. Jinyoung followed through the maze, rubbing his hands over his upper arms in an attempt to generate at least some warmth. The older boy unzipped and rummaged through his bag for something, straightening up victorious with a hoodie in hand.

"Here. If I'm going to be the reason you skip, I should at least provide protection from the elements." he tittered bashfully, cheeks pinking as he offered up the charcoal grey bundle. With a pause for only a moment, Jinyoung accepted the offer with a bow of his head, as his eyes darted from side to side, before pulling it on. It was big on him, the sleeves falling past his hands, but the younger couldn't care. It smelt of fabric softener and deodorant . It was undoubtedly a teenage boy smell. Jinyoung thought it smelt wonderful. Leaving the hood pulled up for warmth, the brunette murmured his thanks again, lifting his gaze to see Mark's lips stretching into a smile.

"You're welcome Prince." the blonde teased. Jinyoung shot him a scathing look, huffing out a breath as his arms folded. Mark cackled. "Oh come on, don't be like that! It'd be a bit strange if I came right out and called you Jinyoung." he shrugged, crouching to sit on top of his back pack. The younger quirked a brow.

"You've been asking around about me, have you?" he challenged, hovering awkwardly when not wanting to sit on the frosty ground. Mark's cheeks coloured once again, his eyes flickering to the ground.

"Maybe... a little. I was just curio- oh! Sit on my algebra text book!" he exclaimed with his index finger held in the air. He scrambled up to pull out the book, providing a seat for Jinyoung next to him. "It's got a plastic coating, it should be fine." he beamed, patting it encouragingly for Jinyoung to take a seat. He did. They sat side by side under the freezing metal frame of the bleachers, breath coming out in puffs of smoke. The scent of tobacco had Jinyoung turning his head, seeing Mark cupping his hand around the cigarette as the flame danced. He inhaled heavily, tipping his chin to blow out the smoke above them.

"D-do you... do you smoke a lot?" the younger queried, fiddling with the material of the hoodie's sleeve with his fingers. Mark shook his head.

"Not really. Every now and then I light up a spliff, but not often straight cigarettes. I just have them in case." he shrugged once more, not elaborating further.

"In case?" Jinyoung probed. Mark smiled around the cigarette as he inhaled, letting it go once more.

"I don't know, in case someone asks if I have any. They can help to make friends sometimes. When I'm a bit strung out and I need to take the edge off. I dunno, just in case." Mark murmured, hand hanging in between his bent legs, scratching his forehead with his thumb. Jinyoung felt a swoop of guilt.

"Sorry, I didn't meant to interrogate you. Jaebeom says I need to think before I speak sometimes. My mind runs away from me." he admitted, lips pursing as he stared out at the football pitch. His class were nearly finished with their laps for warm up. A sense of relief rivaled the uneasy feeling of skipping class. He wasn't exactly used to this. But at least he wasn't freezing his balls off out there on the treacherous terrain. He said as much.

A warm, high pitched rumble of laughter came from the other boy, Jinyoung turned with wide eyes to see Mark's smile beaming, eyes glinting with amusement as they locked with his. Jinyoung's stomach flipped at the sight, his cheeks rouging and his heart soaring at Mark's adorable display of happiness. He was fucked. Mark's smile began to fade as he registered what the brunette said.

"Wait," he began, disbelief morphing his features, "You've never skipped before?" Jinyoung could only shake his head.

"Never." The younger boy flushed in embarrassment. Mark took a second, puffing his cheeks out in a slow exhale.

"Well... allow me to welcome you into the whiles of the teen age." the blonde tipped his head in cheers, a grin spreading across his lips. Jinyoung felt one pulling at his own. It was contagious. Mark was contagious. And Jinyoung didn't think he was getting 'better' any time soon.

 

_

 

Only a week it had been, and Mark ran around Jinyoung's mind on the daily like a never ending record. He day dreamed of him laughing, he day dreamed of them sharing food and secrets. He day dreamed of Mark in his room, under his duvet and waking up all sleep rumpled and warm. He day dreamed of them tangled in his sheets, mouths hot and hands heavy, though he tried to keep that under wraps, especially in public.

The brunette had never had this before, had never been interested in anyone enough to spend his time stuck thinking about them, attention diverted from the simplest of chores. He'd had crushes, sure, there was the utterly embarrassing one he had on Jaebeom in primary school, leaking into the early years of high school. That was long behind him though, pushed and shoved away to not ruin one of the only friendships he had. He'd indulged in fantasies of attractive kids behind the counter in his local shops and a few choice class mates. But it had never lasted for more then a day, life's happenings taking the attention from them. Why Mark was different, Jinyoung was yet to find out.

He sat in the corner of the library, walkman headphones on as Stevie Nicks crooned in his ears. Essays and textbooks littered the table top, Jinyoung currently scribbling down on a half complete Literacy paper. It was only when delicate fingertips were danced into his field of vision, that he looked up. He was met with the steady gaze and radiant smile of Mark. The man in question cocked his head to the side in silent question. Jinyoung pulled the headphones from his head to rest round his neck, mouthing a _'hi'_ to Mark, to not disturb the silence of the library. The blonde waved back, plucking up Jinyoung's notebook to flick to a new page, jotting down a message in scrawled handwriting.

"What are you listening to?" was scored into the page, Jinyoung beamed at the looping characters. Flickering his eyes up to meet Mark's expectant watch, he etched down the answer.

"Stevie Nicks." Pulling the page toward him to read the brunette's response, Mark’s eyebrows rose in acknowledgement. Once again he wrote down a reply. Jinyoung stifled a laugh.

"Stevie Nicks? Wouldn't have pegged you as a fan of hers. I would have thought you'd listen to someone like Dexy's or The Smiths." Jinyoung wrinkled his nose in disagreement as he read, a titter coming from Mark as he did.

"Come on Elieen is really the only song I like from Dexy's and The Smiths are surprisingly not my jam. But give me some Cyndi Lauper or Queen any day." The older boy's fingers tapped across the page as he read Jinyoung's retort, glancing up to nod in agreement.

"The Clash? The Stone Roses? Sonic Youth?" Mark wrote in quick succession, pushing the notebook for Jinyoung's approval. The darker haired one could only roll his eyes.

"Of course you listen to The Clash." He teased, covering his grin with his hand at Mark's shocked and mock hurt expression. He shook his head in astonishment, inking out his reply.

"I will get you to like The Clash, Park Jinyoung. Trust me on that one." he vowed. The younger of the two could only beam back in response. Their muffled laughter had begun to draw the attention of the scowling librarian, narrowing her beady eyes at them from behind her desk, peering over half crescent glasses, wild, greying hair falling from a haphazard bun. Jinyoung instantly sobered, sensing the danger. He scribbled down his sighting to Mark, both of them locking eyes and nodding in agreement to get out of there before she investigated further. Though they suppressed their giggles as her sharp gaze was hot on their backs, near to jogging out of there after their stuff was shoved into their backpacks, they couldn't keep from bursting out in laughter as they fell through the swinging doors.

 

_

 

Numb fingers fiddled with the numbers on the padlock as Jinyoung attempted to unlock his freezing bike. The air was particularly biting today, the sky darkening as it progressed into evening. Dark, wintery days always set the brunette on edge. The world seemed on the cusp of snowing for days, but not yet had the streets and roofs been blanketed with the white powder. He had finally managed to wiggle the lock free with a triumphant exclamation, when a shadow loomed over him.

"Hey." was exhaled above him. Jinyoung peeked up to see Mark beaming down at him, breath a grey fog in the frigid air, skateboard tucked under his arm. "You heading home?" the blonde queried. Jinyoung straightened. A purple and turquoise windbreaker was clad on his torso, zipped up to his chin. The bright colours matched his bright grin. _My God he looks adorable._

"No, I'm just really early for class tomorrow." The elder boy threw him a deadpanned look at the sarcasm, holding for a second before breaking into a smile to mirror Jinyoung's.

"I just thought we could do something, go to the skate park or grab a coffee, but if you're too busy..." Mark sing-songed, voice trailing off as he moved to walk away.

"No!" Jinyoung interrupted, halting the blonde in his place, turning to offer up a kind smile. "I-I mean... the skate park sounds cool. I don't really know where I'm going though." he admitted. Mark's shy smile stretched and broadened, a skip in his step as he waited for Jinyoung to pull his bike from the railings.

"It's not far, just follow me." Mark guided, trailing his skateboard along the path before hopping on with confidence, shooting a look over his shoulder at a stammering Jinyoung. "Come on!" he called, pushing to gather speed. Jinyoung stumbled to follow, taking a deep breath to find his footing and pushing off his pedal to trail behind.

The two boys weaved through the streets, only a five minute journey, quick as Mark promised. Down a side street and up into a tarmacked park of rolling hills and rails sat the skate park, tucked in next to the main road. Why Jinyoung had never heard of this place, was unknown to him. He had lived in this town long enough; then again he didn't usually make many friends who would hang around here. He didn't usually make many friends in the first place. There were already boys and girls riding down the seemingly treacherous slopes and gliding over the bright yellow railings. Jinyoung could only take a moment to gape at all their talent, bewildered to how they exactly did that. Jinyoung was confident to push up hills and fly through the streets on his own bike no problem, though those narrow paths were familiar. This was not.

The younger pushed after Mark to the top of a slope, propping his bike up to dangle his legs over the edge as he sat next to the blonde. Teenagers whooped and cheered each other, taking their turn to pull off tricks and kicks. Jinyoung's heart stammered. The two sat in companionable silence, both happy to watch and breath in the biting air, Jinyoung's hands trapped under his thighs. Their legs swung and circled in patterns, glancing at each other shyly. The silence was only broken when a cackling hyena laugh barreled into the side of Mark, a bulking light haired brunette clambering all over him and squeezing tight. Jinyoung was jostled to the side. Mark seemed undeterred by the clingy intruder, grimacing only slightly at the added weight.

"Markie-pooh!" the other teen cried out, smashing their faces together. Mark seemed to accept his fate.

"Jacks... Jacks, you're squeezing a little too hard."

"Hyung!" another voice called, a lanky boy with midnight tresses pushing along a bike after his unruly friend. "Gosh Hyung, you know Mark-hyung might need to breath?" the taller of the two rebuked, only to sigh and lean against his bike with arms folded. Jinyoung's mind struggled to keep up.

"But it's been so long! It's been too long Markie-hyung!" the tackler continued to whine, Jinyoung scowling and chest thumping in annoyance of the interruption. Mark shot Jinyoung an apologetic look, brows drawn together as he patted the other's head in a calming gesture. 'Jacks' preened. An ugly monster of jealousy began to erupt from Jinyoung's chest, though he battered it down quickly. Who the hell was he, to lay claim to a boy he had only recently made friends with? These two clearly had history, it was certain they were close. If anything, the lighter brunette should have a right to feel this way. Jinyoung took a deep breath, staring out at the park to gather himself. He ignored the light chatter that bounced back and forth between Mark and his mystery man. Maybe they were...

In sudden realisation, Jinyoung's gaze snapped back to the other two, shifting to land on the tall one who still lent against his bike. Only, he was watching him right back, a knowing smile dancing across his lips. Jinyoung frowned at him, mentally reprimanding himself for being so obvious.

"Mark-hyung, are you going to introduce us to your new friend?" the midnight blue boy probed, throwing Jinyoung a wink as he pulled a spliff from his pocket and lit up. Jinyoung's cheeks warmed considerably.

"Huh? Who's this?" the limpet piped up, leaning round Mark to peer over at Jinyoung, arms still thrown around Mark's shoulders as he sat in his lap. Mark's head snapped back to Jinyoung, an embarrassed flush reddening his cheeks and tips of his ears, lips dropping into a surprised 'oh'. Cute. Jinyoung's breath hitched. Now taking tokes, the gangly one rolled his eyes.

"Geez Jackson-hyung, how oblivious can you get?" he muttered, coming around the other side of Jinyoung to flop down next to him. He offered up the spliff, but Jinyoung shook his head in rejection, the other only shrugging before passing to Mark.

"Guys, this is Jinyoung. Jinyoung, this is Jackson," he said around a mouthful of smoke, indicating to the one draped over him, who offered a warm smile. Jinyoung sheepishly returned it. "and that tree over there, is Yugyeom." Yugyeom flipped him off before accepting back the spliff. Yugyeom's geometric patterned turtle-neck made the brunette grin. His little freckle just bellow the eye-line was cute. Jinyoung rubbed his hands together and blew on them, tucking them into his sleeves, clearing his throat in the awkward pause. His gaze flickered up to catch onto Mark's shining eyes, warm and crinkled with a smile. Jinyoung felt his lips smiling back.

"Jinyoung, you little cutie, I'm sorry I didn't see you there!" Jackson apologised, snuggling into Mark. "Where did you find this one Mark?" he smirked. The blonde threw his eyes to the heavens, mumbling something under his breath.

"Jinyoung is sat right there Jackson, don't act like he can't hear you." Mark chided, Jackson firing back complaints in retort. Yugyeom remained silent, taking toke after toke. Jinyoung figured he was one to keep out of the other two's arguments. He sat there, watching the two interact. It was familiar, affectionate even. Jackson was attractive, Jinyoung had to admit, with his dazzling smile and confident air. Their windbreakers clashed nicely. Bolstering himself, Jinyoung sucked up a breath to cut into their familiar bantering.

"Well, you make a lovely couple." Jinyoung complimented, a bitter sweet smile gracing his lips. He felt Yugyeom freeze next to him, Mark cracking his head to the side to stare wide-eyed at Jinyoung. A laugh ripped from Jackson’s chest as he threw his head back in joy. The darker brunette's brows furrowed in confusion.

“We’re not a couple silly, he only wishes.” Jackson informed him, face lit up with amusement, chuckling at Mark's stunned expression. Jinyoung's mouth gaped open, unsure of what to say.

"O-oh... I'm sorry, you were both so close, I just thought..." Jinyoung hung his head in self-consciousness, catching Yugyeom kick back into movement next to him in his peripheral vision.

"Don't apologise, you have nothing to be sorry for!" Jackson promised, voice light and steadfast. He knew it was a tricky subject, boys liking boys, girls liking girls. He'd faced his own taunts and nasty words in high school, though Jaebeom was always there to protect him. The teenager wasn't even 'out', his classmates would just pick any timid kid and hurl abuse at them, whether it fitted or not. What they didn't know, was that in Jinyoung's case, it did.

The brunette had meant to show his support, get out of the way that he would never have a problem with the two older ones being romantic together. He seemed to had read the signs wrong. As if following the train of Jinyoung's thoughts, a faceless boy skated down the slope next to them, snidely muttering under his breath as he went.

“...fags.” The word hung between the four boys, lost to the wind but still landing in between them. Mark scowled after the other boy, fierce and ready. Yugyeom opened his mouth to shout back, only to be cut off by Jackson.

“Slurs are most unbecoming of a young fellow Dylan!” he bellowed out rather cheerily, considering what was said. 

“Fuck off, Wang! Go and blow someone else at the back of the bike shed!" Dylan sneered back, skating off to the other side of the park. The four teens sat in silence, two seething, one surprisingly upbeat, and one perplexed. Jinyoung wasn't exactly sure what to say. Turned out, he needn't of worried.

“You shouldn’t let him talk to you like that Jacks.” Mark growled. "Jumped up little shit." he grumbled, picking at his sleeve, brow furrowed as his chest heaved heavy breaths. Yugyeom had grown twitchy next to Jinyoung, looking ready to leap off the side and pelt it over to sock the boy in the face. Jinyoung didn't know if that was the wisest idea. Jackson sighed steadily, chewing on his bottom lip as he stared off in thought. Blinking out of his stupor, he smirked at Jinyoung's watchful eye. 

“Well I shouldn’t do a lot of things but... here we are! I still sucked off Wonho round the back of the bike shed.” he shrugged dismissively, moving to stand as the other three rounded on him in utter shock. Mark and Yugyeom exploded into noise, a chorus of _'you what?!'_ and _'again Jackson?'_. Jinyoung was still left stunned in silence. 

"It's none of your business who I do and don't suck off!" the bulky one shrieked in pleasure, snatching up a skateboard. "Come on Yugyeom, let's ride!" he thundered, shooting off down the slope with a trail of laughter left in his wake.

"I can't believe h-... see you round guys." Yugyeom bid goodbye, heaving up his bike to practically bounce over the ledge. The two circled each other a few times, before pushing over the hills and onto the streets. Jinyoung watched the two fading figures until they rounded a corner, out of sight in a flash. The brunette's jaw was slack, trying to register what had just occurred moments before. It was only Mark's bitter huff of laughter that knocked him from his daze.

"God, what am I going to do with him?" he all but whispered to himself, scrubbing his face with his hands, exhaling deeply. Jinyoung squirmed in his seat, unsure what to do. As if remembering he was there, Mark glanced over, offering a tired smile. "Sorry, Jackson is a bit much when you first meet him." Jinyoung waved him off.

"No apology needed. He's kind, and funny." Mark snorted, shaking his head gently.

"Even if he is a nuisance, he still kept me a lot warmer." Mark chuckled lowly, yanking up his hood, wrapping his own arms around his body. It was a stupid idea. He'd already insinuated something was going on with Jackson, and was met with a dumbfound reception. Still, the blonde sat there shivering, cheeks flushed red with cold, nose starting to colour as well.

Steeling himself, Jinyoung shuffled closer. Their thighs were now flush, warmth radiating between them. Jinyoung kept his head down, but didn't miss Mark's incline of his own head, his shift of his shoulder now touching too. They sat, sides pressed together, Jinyoung's hands balled in his sleeves and Mark's shoved in his jacket pockets. Jinyoung stifled a breath, fingers fuzzing in anticipation.

They sat in a limbo, neither of them moving to change it, but neither breaking it. It was Mark’s sudden shift to the side that picked up Jinyoung’s head, cocking a brow at the elder of the two who rummaged through his backpack.

“I have something for you.” he provided as explanation, pulling out a Walkman with a gentle smile. Jinyoung could only roll his eyes, nodding his consent as Mark placed the headphones ever so carefully over his ears, shining in happiness with two thumbs up. Jinyoung waited patiently for the music to start.

A strum of guitar pierced the silence, a tuning of such playing through the tinny headphones. Jinyoung couldn’t stifle a smirk, knowing exactly what Mark was showing him.

The British voice slurred in his ears, his eyes wondering round the park as it did. It was nearly night, the slopes pretty much deserted. Lamps lit up around them, sparking to life one by one in a pattern, illuminating the greying tarmac in spotlights. One just to their left flickered on, bathing them in an orange glow. Jinyoung had been out too long. His mum would be worried sick.

Turning his attention back to Mark to tell him as much, he was met with the other’s hickory orbs, glinting under the streetlight, lips slightly parted and damp from his tongue swiping over. Jinyoung could only sit stock still, paused in place, entranced under Mark’s gaze. The music still rung in his ears, probably leaking into the blondes now it was only them. Only them. The song played on.

A sure hand came up to cup Jinyoung’s frozen cheek, soft to the touch and thawing his cold skin with its warmth. The brunette waited, watching Mark’s eyes dart between his own, looking for reassurance maybe. He must have seen it rung true in Jinyoung’s eyes. The blonde leant forwards.

When their noses brushed, Jinyoung sucked in a sharp breath, fighting the want to surge toward Mark and crash their lips together. He was petrified of reading this wrong. His heart thrummed rapidly.

The timid press of lips on his cheek set a bouquet of flowers blooming in his chest, a field full, overwhelming and so sweetly scented Jinyoung stifled. He felt himself melt into it, his own hand covering Mark’s delicately. It was so tender a moment, Jinyoung was afraid it would snap.

The spell was broken after a few elongated seconds, Mark pulling away to dazzle him with a blinding grin, thumb tangling with his own that rested on top. The blonde sparked, positively alive, Jinyoung’s blood buzzed as if hit with a sudden adrenaline rush. He felt he could run for miles. He might just.

Long fingers eased the headphones from Jinyoung’s ears, waiting with baited breath while Mark tucked them back into his bag.

“Come on Prince,” Mark breathed, clearing his throat, “let’s get you home.” Jinyoung nodded in agreement, remaining silent as his mind whirled and his hair stood on end. The two teen boys trailed out, one after the other, lost in the sea of possibilities.

 

_

 

The television had fuzzed as the audio echoed in their kitchen. A prediction of snow was on the way. Jinyoung had peered through the glass of his kitchen window up at the grey sky. He always loved the snow, the world was muted and sugary dusted when it did. All was still, all was quiet. It seemed like anything could happen on a snow coated evening.

Time trickled on sleepily in the bookstore, but Jinyoung wasn’t complaining. Being here, between rows and rows of words on a page, worlds and fantasies crammed within a bound form was what kept Jinyoung going. They were his escape, his Eden. And at 'Journey to Another Page', it was just the place to do that. Jinyoung was more then content to perch on the rickety stool behind the mahogany wood counter, mug steaming in one hand and a book open in another. His umber orbs scanned line after line, caught up in twists and turns of his latest pick up. 'The Catcher in the Rye'... it was slowly climbing up the list of Jinyoung's favorite novels.

A familiar, head strong woman came bustling out from the back, cardboard box of new releases clutched in her hands. Jinyoung hurried to help, catching the box from underneath.

"Thank you for the help Junior, but I am quite alright." she insisted, giving him a confident wink as she hefted the box higher, readjusting her grip as she swung round into the fiction aisle. Hyun-Jae, Jinyoung's stubborn and wise boss. A robust lady in her thirties, always seen clad in paint-splattered, brightly coloured slacks, a clashing silk scarf knotted in her hair. Her playful insults were relentless, a cackling laugh paired with the occasional snort. If you were ever late, or caught slacking, a cutting retort would be fired your way. Though she had never followed through with the threats, always taking the time to ensure her members of staff were okay. Jinyoung adored her.

"Need any help unboxing those, Hyun-Jae-ssi?" Jinyoung called over the till, footsteps padded by the plush carpet as he neared the shelf.

"What have I said Junior? Just call me noona, none of this formality business please." the lady reprimanded with a frown, crouched down to shift through the various novels that lined the box.

"Is that what you get your young boyfriends to call you?" the brunette smirked, arms folding as he rested a shoulder against the aisle. Hyun-Jae paused in her movements, but Jinyoung could spy a smile pulling at her lips.

"Watch it, you. I only keep you around because your mum would storm in and chew me out if I didn't." she challenged. One thing about Hyun-Jae, she could dish it out all day long, but only really laughed when you shot it right back. Youngjae was still trying to pluck up the courage to do so, though he was one member of staff that seemed exempt from the biting banter. Jinyoung understood why; no one could justify upsetting that little ray of sunshine.

"I'm here!" a shrill voice rang through store, seemingly bouncing off the walls in it's power.

"Great, String Bean is here." Hyun-Jae sighed, head shaking as she placed books in their rightful place. "Go and stick the kettle on, would you Junior?" Jinyoung nodded, moving to the back and ready for the onslaught of a particular Thai native.

"Good Afternoon Hyung! How are you this fine day?" his voice squeaked out as the brunette entered their little break room. A teen of incredibly long legs, midnight locks and a never ending energy slouched on the kitchen counter, munching on an apple as the kettle warmed and steamed next to him.

"Hey Bam. Worse after seeing you." the older teen teased, grinning when his shoulder was shoved, popping tea bags in two of their favourite mugs, the vulgar one for Hyun-Jae, the cat one for Bambam. He waited with the other for the kettle to boil.

"You're in a good mood then, if you have to energy to insult me on arrival." Bambam analysed, legs swinging as he carried on chewing. "And I'm great by the way, thanks for asking." he tutted.

"I didn't." Jinyoung teased once more, filling the mugs with now boiling water. Not that he wouldn't tease him for the rest of their shift.

"You're the worst." the younger grumbled under his breath, throwing his gnawed down apple core in the bin across the room, celebrating with a fist pump when it shot in first try.

"What was that?" the brunette growled, glaring eyes falling on the other.

"Nothing Hyung!" Bambam yelped, taking the mug with thanks and a bow, retreating into the store.

"That's what I thought." he snorted to the room, picking up the steaming drink to give the Hyun-Jae.

After three customers, various friendly slander and two teas later, the personification of the sun himself skipped through the door as the bell dung overhead, humming a tune under his breath. Choi Youngjae, an adorable and wide-eyed teen a few years under Jinyoung, also in Bambam's class. He was one of the only people out of his year Jinyoung would speak to. Not that Jinyoung spoke to many in his own year.

"Youngjae! How was singing?" Bambam queried, pausing from rearranging 'world travel', as Youngjae breezed by.

"Good, thank you Bammie." Youngjae bowed his head, satchel swinging as he went to dump his stuff in the back. Jinyoung managed to ruffle his hair playfully as he passed. "How are you two?" he questioned when back, blowing on his hands to warm from the stinging frost.

"Gosh, keep your scarf on till you warm up little one. You'll be an ice-burg if not." Hyun-Jae urged, soft woolen scarf in her hands, winding it back round Youngjae's neck.

"Hey! You didn't say I could keep my scarf on!" Bambam whined, frowning so deeply it was almost comical.

"You're old enough to look after yourself." Hyun-Jae threw back, fingers tapping over the till as she checked prices.

"Were the same age!" the black haired teen complained, flailing arms out in disbelief. Jinyoung just focused on his 'sci-fi' section.

"Oh..." Hyun-Jae halted, her own brow furrowing. "But he's my favourite." she shrugged, beaming as Jinyoung let out a rip of laughter, hand raising to cover his smile, a habit. Youngjae's cheeks rouged, guilt striking his features as he hurried to shuffle around the 'cooking' aisle. A string of high-pitched protested emitted from Bambam's lips, disbelief washing over his face. Yeah, Jinyoung was more then happy here.

 

_

 

One Tuesday morning, much like the week before, the weather was winter frosted once more. It had rained in the night, the roads and pavements now encased in deadly ice. Jinyoung's mum had intervened that one morning, musing that maybe Jinyoung's bike wouldn't be the safest on the roads today, that maybe the bus would be a safer way to school. The brunette flat out refused, shaking his head feverishly as soon as the idea cropped up. He couldn't loose his favourite part of the day because of some harsh weather, he wouldn't have that taken away from him. Alas, Jinyoung's mum was a stubborn woman, a trait shared with her son.

And so, that was how this particular teen found himself dropping down onto a bus seat, scowling as he was jostled with the motion of the vehicle. Bitterly, he yanked on his headphones, walkman cassette whirling as he pressed play. Harmonious voices sung out in Jinyoung's ears, head bobbing as the beat picked up. It was by the second stop that he tugged out his comic from his backpack, settling down for the winding ride with where he left off.

The bus jerked to a stop, doors letting out a _'hush'_ as they sprung open. The dark haired teen was too trained on his entertainment to notice a familiar face among the crowd of people that trampled on, only startled out of his daydreams when one plopped down next to him. Peering down at the feet that now rested next to his, the teen clocked battered chuck taylors, chuck taylors he was rather fond of. Jinyoung's eye-line shot up to be met with the honeyed irises of Mark, inclining his head teasingly, a short wave heading his way. A broad smile tugged on Jinyoung's lips, plucking his headphones from his ears instantly.

"Hey." he let out on a breath, heart soaring at the sight of the older teen, speedily running his gaze over the other in appraisal. The blonde was swamped in mid-wash dungarees, hems rolled up to prevent catching on his heels, a stripped long tee underneath. His black and white shell jacket thrown over the top rustled with his movement, golden locks freshly washed and swept off his face. Jinyoung's cheeks heated, pretty pink from his blatant staring and embarrassment from his simple sweater and jeans.

"What you reading?" the older of the two inquired, leaning over to see. Jinyoung opened his mouth to brush it off, ready to explain how stupid it is, only to be stopped in his tracks. "Oh my goodness, Wonder Woman! Have you read the latest issue?" Mark exclaimed, beaming at the other. Jinyoung was caught for a moment in astonishment, quick to recover by clearing his throat and nodding, explaining that he picked it up last week.

"This is it, if you wanna read it?" he proposed, letting out a sigh of relief when Mark rapidly agreed, both boys settling down in their seats to read together. As they bumped along the road, they worked out a routine. The brunette would wait for the signal to flick to the next page, Mark's hand covering his, thumb tapping the back of his hand to indicate when to turn over. The brunette was sure Mark could hear his heart thumping out of his chest like a birds wings flapping to be free. Soon, the nerves of having sweaty hands and smelling sour were lost to the story. Their eyes scanned the pages in tandem, both silent and engrossed in Wonder Woman's world, grinning in triumph when the foe was defeated. They were shook out of it when the bus pulled up at the school, the older one bumping the other's shoulder to wake him out of his reverie.

They stumbled off the bus, thanked the driver with a bow and strode across the campus. The usual chaos swarmed the grounds, easy to get lost in, if you weren't attached to the other, wrist taken by Mark as soon as kids began to close in. They wound through the crowd, coming to rest by Jinyoung's locker, the younger of the two winding in the code to collect his things.

"Hey," the older began, hands pushed into his dungaree pockets, "what are you doing after school?" he questioned, left hanging in the air as Jinyoung stared at him, confounded as to why the blonde would be interested.

"Er... nothing, why?" the younger of the two inquired, cocking his head to the side.

"Wanna go to the arcade? A new game has been brought in, Dragon's Lair or something. What do you think?" Mark's eyes shone, hopeful and trusting right there in the midst of the pre-school bedlam. Jinyoung's heart squeezed.

"Yeah, uh- yeah, that would be great." he nodded eagerly. Mark's mouth opened once more, words about to spill when he was jostled from behind by a lanky form.

"Markie boy, my main man Tuan!" The boy crowed, hair almost as blonde as Mark's, round flames haphazardly perched on his nose, engulfed in a loudly patterned shirt. His smile was goofy, but friendly all the same, even if he was unnecessarily loud.

"Hey Jae." Mark sighed, succumbing to the arm thrown over his shoulder. It was only then that this Jae character noticed Jinyoung standing there, weight shifting uneasily.

"Oh, hey there little man," the younger bristled under the nickname, dark brows furrowing, "can I just borrow Mark here, for like a second? Thanks!" the other continued to shout, not allowing Jinyoung to get a word in edge ways before scooping Mark up to take him away. An apologetic smile was thrown at him over Mark's shoulder, mouthing _'see you later'_ , sheepish as he retreated. Jinyoung waved it off, nodding once more with a tender smile. The end of his day just got a whole lot brighter.

Mark had lent against the door frame of Jinyoung's last class, whisking him away with a gentle smile and an even gentler hand wrapped around his wrist. It was only when they were free of the crowds and dawdling along the pavement that he let go, Jinyoung's wrist now lacking the comforting warmth. He tried not to look too crestfallen.

The arcade was already bustling with people, students streaming in, young adults streaming out, hot dogs being munched on, ice cold drinks being slurped in bright take-a-way cups. The younger of the two turned in place, eyes bouncing off the flashing neon lights, dumbfound by the synchronization of video game sounds, people cursing and cheering. A light titter sounded next to him, training his gaze on it to find Mark grinning at him.

"Not been to the arcade before?" he questioned, only to have Jinyoung silently shake his head. The blonde let out another laugh, pulling him by his sleeve further in, spying for a free game. The two of them bounced from one game to another, enthusiastically encouraging each other in hearty shouts, cackling when they would loose once again. Jinyoung was pretty hopeless at Dragon's Lair, but decent at Pac-Man. Mark picked up the slack for them both on Dig Dug, however still cursing Donkey Kong, even after he assured he would do well. His bashful blush had kept Jinyoung from teasing him when yet again, he was slain.

It was as they were sipping on their sugar filled lemonade when they bumped into them, a group of boys who all called out in excitement when they spotted Mark, the guy Jae amongst them. Mark had greeted them with a smile, clapping hands with them one by one. Jae's voice yanked Jinyoung into the lime light.

"Yo, it's Jinyoung right? Friends with Jaebeom?" the taller man inquired, beaming at him when he jerked his head in confirmation. A hand was held out to him, and Jinyoung froze. In a panic to act, he clasped it in an all too formal shake, pausing when Jae quirked a brow at him. The boys all chorused in laughter, Jinyoung's cheeks inflaming in heat.

"No, no, no, like this man." Jae showed him kindly, guiding him into the motion to slap their hands together, elbows bent and hands to the ceiling, slowly pulling him forwards to bump their shoulders together, walking him through it.

"Oh..." was all Jinyoung could mutter, willing his face to cool down even a little as he mumbled that he now got it, thankful for the darkness of the room. He stood there, hands clutching onto the straps of his backpack as they conversed, feet shuffling awkwardly against the geometric carpet. A question of what the two of them were up to snapped him out of it, irises searching for who asked. Mark shrugged, hip resting against an unoccupied console.

"Just hanging out." he commented, nonchalantly. Jinyoung remained silent.

"Aww, cute little date you've got going here." one boy piped up. The younger felt Mark seize up next to him, lips drawing into a tight line. The comment was met with only with a couple chuckles, followed up with another _'joke'_.

"Two _'ickle_ boyfriends." It was only the two boys that spoke who laughed, clapping hands once more in triumph. Mark remained stoic, neutral in quiet. It seemed like it was up to Jinyoung to be angry for the both of them. A mumble from Jae to "leave them alone" was met with uncomfortable, thick silence, the first one beginning to apologise to Mark.

"Listen man, I'm sorry. I know Wang's a bit... you know, _soft_ , but I didn't mean you wer-" A sudden spur of confidence, induced from the outrage Jinyoung felt ignited his voice, glaring daggers at the group, fists clenched and chest heaving as he seethed.

"We knew exactly what you meant, thanks. We'll be on our way now. Assholes." the younger growled, snatching up Mark's dungarees to tug him away, feet stomping as an echo of apologies were expressed behind them, Jae's voice ringing above them all.

"They are assholes, we're sorry for them! Guys!" he called out, but Jinyoung ignored them, and as it seemed, so did Mark, silent as he guided them out. The teen's temples throbbed with anger as his veins pulsed, sucking in sharp breaths as they walked, not aiming for a particular destination, but needing to wade through the streets for somewhere to direct his anger.

After fifteen minutes or so, the older halted them, cooing softly as he came round to block the other's path. Jinyoung's fingers ached where they still clutched Mark's dungarees.

"Hey, hey, hey, slow down." Mark coaxed, strong hands coming up to hold Jinyoung's shoulders, squeezing calmly until he his eyes stopped darting around in frustration, finally settling on his. A delicate smile graced the blonde's lips. Jinyoung's jitters subsided, still there but diluted now he wasn't left alone with his thoughts, having something else to focus on. He took a deep breath. "It's okay. It's okay to get angry, I am too. But, don't shut me out... okay?" he requested, informing Jinyoung that he had been calling his name for at least the last five minutes. Jinyoung apologised in an ashamed whisper, eyeline dropping to the ground.

"It's just that, who do they even think they are? What gives them the right to pass judgement, why does it concern them? It's our business, so it's ours! I have half a mind to go and smac-" he reeled off, rage sparking once more as he talked it out, moving to turn in place and head right back. Mark rushed round him once more, now pressing against him to stop him from charging.

"You're not going to do that, you're too kind for that." the blonde pointed out. The brunette scoffed bitterly.

"Don't tempt me because I will. I really will for hurting you." he admitted, huffing out a breath as he surrendered, shoulders slouching in defeat. The older teen's face softened, tutting teasingly after a few moments.

"You need something to chill you out. Come on." he proposed, not waiting for Jinyoung's answer before he took off, strolling confidently. The chestnut tressed boy traipsed behind, happy to plod along. Back tracking for a few minutes brought them to a playground, desolate and creaking in the darkening evening. Jinyoung followed, interest piqued in where Mark was taking him.

"Now," the sunshine locked boy spoke up, striding through to perch on the edge of the climbing frame. "You don't have to do this, I won't ever pressure you," he began, searching in his bag to take out a bag holding a dried, green mulch it seemed. Jinyoung trained his eyes on it. "but, I will be lighting up because I need to let off some steam. You are welcome to join me." Mark clued him in, papers plucked from his pocket to deposit the stuff into it.

"I, I almost did... once." Jinyoung announced, met with a surprised lift of his brow as he jumped up next to him. "Jaebeom and I were going to smoke it, but his mum came home. We both panicked so much, I even suggested flushing it down the toilet." A tinkle of a laugh left Mark's lips, licking along the paper to roll. "So, I have wanted to. I'm just... I dunno. I don't know what I'm doing." he confessed with a raise of his shoulders. The other was silent for a few moments.

"Do you want to now?" was all he asked. Curiosity burned in Jinyoung's stomach, mouth twitching as he mulled it over. Mark waited patiently. "I'll show you. If you want." it was Mark's turn to shrug in feigned indifference. Jinyoung inclined his head in steel-like commitment.

"Yes, let's do it." the brunette declared, comfort swaddling him now he knew it was just those two, sure Mark would steer him right.

"Okay," the older mumbled round the spliff, cupping the lighter as fire sparked, sucking in as it kindled. After a few tokes he turned to the other, assessing. "Going straight in, probably isn't the wisest," he advised, taking a second in thought. "I have an idea. If you're comfortable with it." he offered. Jinyoung let him continue. "We could shotgun. It would help you to not inhale it straight from the spliff for the first time."

A frown pulled on Jinyoung's brow, unsure about what _'shotgunning'_ actually was.

"I-I don't understand." The older stayed tranquil as he pondered, seeming to come to a conclusion when sincerity burned in his honeyed orbs.

"Do you trust me?" was all he asked. The dark haired teen only took a few seconds to make his mind up, certain he trusted him wholeheartedly.

"Always." The blonde's eyes widened at the conviction laced in Jinyoung's voice, taken aback even as his chest warmed considerably. Shifting so they could face each other, one knee bent to shuffle together, Mark inhaled the smoke. Fingers that held the spliff in between them touched ever so lightly, just under Jinyoung's chin, conducting him closer. Mark's other hand curled into a fist, loose enough that smoke could stream through. Resting his mouth on one end, the other touched Jinyoung's lips, a hot stream of air weaving through Mark's fingers to Jinyoung's mouth. The brunette inhaled while his heart slammed in his chest, all too aware of how close they were, but all too willing for the lingering space to be non-existent. To his own surprise, Jinyoung didn't cough or splutter.

Their eyes locked, a smile working it's way onto Mark's lips. Jinyoung mirrored him. A few more times, and Mark gave him a break. Jinyoung was thankful, not from the worry of the intoxicant but because his heart was sure to erupt from his chest if Mark came any closer. It left Jinyoung feeling giddy, a giggle emitting from his lips every now and then as he let his gaze slide over the surroundings. Mark's own giggle harmonized with his, both now falling into a seizure of laughter. Everything was smudgy, cotton wool wrapped and Jinyoung's tongue tingled. Jinyoung's shoulders hadn't felt this light in a long time.

"This is nice." he uttered into the night, mouth stretching into a jaw aching grin, eyes crinkling as he heard Mark's hum of agreement. Jinyoung turned his head, sluggish and lulling. Mark was lucid under the park lights, irises luminous as his left leg that hanged off the edge swung, totally relaxed, blinks drowsy. His hair looked ever so soft to touch, lips resting parted and glistening as a lazy tongue swiped over them habitually. He was so pretty it hurt.

"Hey," Jinyoung croaked out, clearing his throat as Mark gave him is full attention. "I want to try something. Do you trust me?" The blonde's petals quivered into a smile at his own words reiterated. He fired back an "always.". Jinyoung crossed his legs, dragging himself closer. Mark remained relaxed, though he marveled at the other's actions. Swallowing fear that threatened to escape his throat, the brunette leaned ever closer, steadying himself with a hand on Mark's knee. The other held very still.

Not wanting to do something bold yet stupid, high in an abandoned playground, Jinyoung redirected his lips, tenderly pressing a kiss to the corner of the blonde's mouth, the rushing sound of blood pumping muffling his hearing. His skin was velvety, warm and comforting under his lips. He pulled back in apprehension, terrified he would upset the other. The teen was welcomed with an affectionate smile, fond and heartfelt. A thumb brushed over Jinyoung's bottom lip, the boy's sharing a grin in the dim light, relieved laughter the undercurrent to honking horns in the distance.

"My Prince." Mark whispered into the night, eyes holding his as he combed his fingers through the brunette's locks. The nickname was starting to grow on him.

 

_

 

The sound of the landline ripped through the house, tearing the teen from his dreams. Irritable and still half-asleep, the brunette stumbled down the stairs, scratching his stomach lethargically as he picked up the offending thing, answering with a heaved out sigh. His parents had already left for work, leaving him the responsibilities of the house.

"Hello?" he grumbled, slouching against the wall, eyes still leaden.

"Jinyoung, you useless lump of lard, get up!" a voice bellowed down the line, Jinyoung grimacing as he yanked the phone away from his ear.

"Jaebeo-" he began, interrupted by a laboured yawn, "what are you shouting about? And why are you awake?" he questioned, glazing over the clock, "School doesn't start for another... two hours."

"It snowed last night you obtuse idiot! We're all going to the field in like, half an hour. Get your useless butt out here!" he continued to shriek, voice dizzy with excitement.

"What?" he stammered, suddenly awake and clambering over to the living room window. Sure enough, the world had been concealed in white, snowflakes still dancing down from the sky. "What about school?" the younger queried, wide-eyed, elated by the turn of events.

"Cancelled. Now hurry up!"

"Alright, alright! Give me a few to get dressed and I'll be over." Jinyoung promised, hanging up without so much as a goodbye before he fired off upstairs. Jaebeom would understand. He found himself outside Jaebeom's quaint house, practically skipping down the path to the front door, scuffing up powder snow in sprays. Thumping his fist against the wood, it swung open to reveal an exhilaration flushed Jaebeom, trailed behind by Youngjae with an equally beaming smile.

The field was in full swing of a snowball fight, people squealing and screeching in fun, snowballs pelting from one end to the other. Bases and defenses had already been built up, snow upon snow to dive behind. Jaebeom threw himself into the fray without a second look back, Youngjae screaming as he ran after him. Jinyoung was happy to stay back, rumbling laughter covered by a gloved hand when Jaebeom was smacked in the face, scooping up his own ball as he stormed after his attacker. The long-legged form looked awfully like his co-worker, albeit moronic co-worker, Bambam.

The boy of chocolate tresses snuggled down into his checked navy scarf, hands shoved in his pea coat pockets. A booming, familiar guffaw pierced his right ear, cracking his head to the side to see Jackson being chased by Yugyeom, both bundled up in warm clothes though Yugyeom had a glare of death in his eyes.

"I'll kill you Hyung! Who shoves snow down people's backs?" he cried out, aimlessly propelling snow in Jackson's direction, who only let out a belly deep laugh once more, deftly dodging the assault.

"Come on Yugyeomie! Lighten up!" The shout didn't seem so sincere when followed by his hyena like laugh. Jinyoung shook his head in disbelief, jumping back out the way as Jackson came barreling towards him.

"Jinyoung!" he bellowed, as if finding his saviour. "Jinyoungie, save me!" Hands clutched onto him from behind as Jackson used him as a shield, stopping Yugyeom in his tracks.

"Don't get Jinyoung-Hyung involved, you coward! Face me like a man!" Yugyeom yelled, a large ball of snow prepped and ready to smack down on Jackson, his head most likely. Said young man whined for surrender, holding onto Jinyoung tighter when Yugyeom pulled back his arm in a threat.

“Hey! Don’t you dare throw that thing at me, this has got nothing to do with me!” Jinyoung exclaimed, pointing at the younger firmly who bounced back and forth in front of him, like a lion waiting for his prey. Jackson was screwed.

“Hey!” a third voice called, thrown into the mix. Jinyoung turned to see, of course, Mark Tuan, jogging over to them, snowflakes decorating his beanie and a blinding grin on his lips. He looked positively gorgeous, as always with his boldly coloured ski jacket and heavy combat boots. "Leave Jinyoung out of this, he doesn't want to be involved." he shooed them, cracking up in laughter when he tugged Jinyoung out of the way, effectively destroying Jackson's defense to leave him roaring in fear as Yugyeom tackled him.

The two stood, doubling over in a fit of giggles as the fighting two rolled in the snow, Jackson's voice ringing out above them all. All the commotion seemed to draw Jaebeom's attention, galloping over to greet Mark with a friendly high five.

"What is even happening over here?"

"Jackson thought he'd be able to get away with putting snow down Yugyeom's coat. I think he's regretting it." Mark spluttered around giggles, tears streaming down his face in hysteria. Jinyoung laughed right along with him, the two teens holding onto each other as they attempted to gather themselves, laughter finally subsiding. Jaebeom's baffled expression nearly set them both off again, Yugyeom finally letting up as Jackson scrambled to stand.

"You're evil! Evil I tell you!" Jackson screamed at him, trying his hardest to dust off the snow, scrubbing his hair free of it with a gloved hand.

"Here." Jaebeom piped up, holding a thrashing Jackson still by the shoulders so he could brush off clumps he'd missed in his caramel locks and hood. Jackson stopped in his tracks, a pink flush crawling over his cheeks as he held still. Jinyoung didn't think he'd ever seen him so calm. Mark and Jinyoung shared a look, knowing smiles painted on their lips as they watched the others interact.

"Not so snow coated now." Jaebeom announced in triumph, only to bite off his glove, ever so delicately sweeping a stray snowflake from Jackson's eyelash. Their eyes met, blush reflected off on another. Jinyoung didn't think either of them were breathing. A clearing of Yugyeom's throat made them jump apart, avoiding eye contact bashfully. Yugyeom smirked, babbling on that it was Jackson's own fault and to never try it again. In a hurry to break the thick tension, Jaebeom yanked his hat back on, heaving the three of them back into the war that raged across the winter wonderland.

They remained silent, content to stand side by side and watch the battle, every so often pointing out a particularly good shot to one another. A forceful kick of the snow next to him snagged Jinyoung's attention, spying Mark bending down and balling it in his hands. Taking a cautious step back, the younger eyed the blonde, squinting in suspicion at the other's sudden movements. A playful smirk pulled at Mark's lips, deep orbs glistening with mischief as the ball was thrown up and down, over and over again to land right back in his palm. Jinyoung steadied himself with his hands out in wariness.

"Don't even think abou-" he muttered, cut off when the ball hit him square in the chest, stunned as his jaw slackened and eyes widened. A not so innocent titter trickled from the older's lips, rising on his toes as he bit his lower petal in anticipation, dancing around in front of him in giddy triumph.

"Oh... oh, you're a _dead man_." Jinyoung declared before snatching up a ball for himself, cocking his arm back to sending flying at the blonde who yelped as he dodged, chortling as a duel was kick started. They bellowed harmless insults at each other as they fought, skidding to the ground to build up their own snow wall of defense. They clashed and collided in hearty laughter, dragging each other to the ground to play fight, uncontrollable grins radiating between them. Soon, other bodies joined in their contest, Jackson and Jaebeom hauling over a bewildered Yugyeom, Bambam and Youngjae added last as they bolted over with battle-cries of their own. Jaebeom, Mark and Jackson verses Jinyoung, Yugyeom and Bambam. Youngjae mostly scurried around confused.

The perfect seven, seven teens Jinyoung felt comfortable with once separate, now becoming one. The brunette had to admit, they did seem to fit together pretty well, pretty flawlessly actually. After hours of flinging about the winter frost, they resorted to building snowmen as tall as Yugyeom, fashioning it with their own gloves and stray pebbles. Exhausted but gleeful, the seven parted their own ways with a promise to meet up again, every single one of their hearts soaring at the possibilities that could occur between them.

Mark had whispered in his ear that he'd walk Jinyoung home, leaving the darker haired male to feel light-headed and woozy with joy. A palette of marigold and rose streamed and smeared together across the early evening sky as it grew ever closer. The teen was shivering and his clothes were heavy as the snow had melted to soak in, but he couldn't care less, the warm glow of Mark's hand in his the only heat he needed. Breathing in the crisp air, Jinyoung allowed himself a peaceful smile. They not long came to his house, Mark vowing that he really didn't live that far away and could make it back just fine. The younger had conceded with a sigh and nod, gnawing on his bottom lip now unsure about what to say. They stood in front of each other, irises shimmering as they darted around their features. The blonde seemed to have some ideas.

"Jinyoungie," he croaked out lilting in question, pinching his lips together when Jinyoung hummed in acknowledgment. "Do you trust me?"

There were no fireworks in the sky when Mark leaned in, no magical glitter sprinkled above them or chorus of stunningly angelic voices that sung down from the heavens when Mark's lips touched his. There was uncertainty washed away when he was kissed back, sweet and doting as they hid in Jinyoung's door way. There were shaking fingers that interlocked and blissful smiles that got caught in between them. There was a stumble from one and a chuckle from the other, tender kisses peppered against Jinyoung's lips and jaw, embracing each other in a tight hug as they exhaled. Snowflakes floated down from the sky, crowning their heads in unique patterns, tangled in their locks.

"See you at school tomorrow, my Prince?" Mark mumbled between them, satisfied smirk gracing his lips when the brunette nodded. Jinyoung didn't fail to notice the nickname made his stomach flip and goosebumps bump across his skin. "Okay." the blonde bid goodbye, bounding back down the path, a small wave mimicked by the younger. Jinyoung was left with a pounding chest and elated grin, fingers flying into his hair as he recalled what happened on repeat, a quiet squeak of happiness bubbling out of his lips. Lips that had just felt their first kiss, a kiss from Mark Tuan. Jinyoung would surely never be brought back down to earth again.

 

_

 

Jinyoung's favourite time of day was when he got to see his boyfriend. Albeit, secret boyfriend for they both hadn't worked up the courage to let anyone know, save their closest friends, despite their love feeling so overwhelming and visceral Jinyoung was sure it would burst out of him one day. Jaebeom had been delighted, though sworn to secrecy, Jackson cooed over them both if only when they were out of the public eye.

It was when he was greeted with the sight of the blonde leaning against his locker, welcomed with a shining smile just for him. It was when they whispered a breathy _'hi'_ in salutation, even though they had spent a good portion of the evening before on the phone to one another. Jinyoung would have to be smarter with that, or his parents would grow suspicious. It was how Mark waited as Jinyoung collected his books, slamming the door shut for him as they traipsed through the halls, reluctant to leave on another at the classroom door. It was a budding young love, one that would carry them through the entirety of school, supporting them in their early university years and blossoming along side them as they embarked on adulthood, real adulthood with bills and jobs, ups and downs.

But the two teens couldn't know that yet, just relishing in the now as their pinkies secretly brushed, hooking for a the few moments they could snag, private blushes and grins dancing across their features. Mark flashed a wink as they departed, the younger attempting to calm his heart as he entered his class, too euphoric to care that equations were etched in chalk on the blackboard, buoyant with his feelings for the blonde. He was Jinyoung's favourite time of day, Mark Tuan. Jinyoung would even sacrifice his bike for him.

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah, here we are! not anything too huge, just little moments together
> 
> i have ideas for other fics lined up BUT nothing is written yet, so bare with while i do
> 
> question time: what is your favourite era aesthetic?
> 
> forever, thank you for reading, kudos and comments, they all make my heart sing
> 
> duces peeps


End file.
